1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a doughmaker attachment for a mixer. More specifically, the invention relates to means by which the output of an electric kitchen mixer of the stand mixer variety may be reduced in speed, and dough hook means for use with the reduced speed output. The invention also includes means for immobilizing the bowl of such a mixer so that the dough hook will not turn the bowl or cause it to lift as the hook itself turns and works the dough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there are a number of patents disclosing doughmakers and kneaders comprising a container and means, usually manually operated, for rotating the dough hook within the container. An example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,299 to Clifford, granted July 26, 1960. Powered doughmakers are included in the prior art on heavy-duty commercial-type mixers, for example, as shown in the Kemper U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,373, issued July 31, 1973.
With respect to the conventional kitchen-type stand mixer, attempts have been made to re-configure the standard beater blades to present curled wire structures to be inserted in the conventional beater blade collets.
There has been no successful attempt in the past to provide means to convert a conventional mixer to drive a sturdy dough hook along with suitable means to immobilize the bowl as the hook works on the heavy, partly formed, dough in the mixer bowl.